Diferencias
by Addi Winchester
Summary: Ese día ni Romano ni México habían salido ganadores, si bien es cierto que el latino conocía la verdadera forma de ser del español, Antonio no estaba a su lado. Lovino quien tenía a España todo para él no lo conocía realmente. Ninguno tenía al español por completo, y eso era algo que los mataba lentamente.


Hetalia NO es mío. Yo solo juego con los personajes para entretener

ligera mencio de UsaMex y RusMex con un toque de Spamano

* * *

Diferencias Irreconciliables

La diferencia entre Lovino y Alejandro era enorme.

.

No era solamente la edad, su forma de ser, sus tradiciones, la manera de relacionarse con las demás naciones.

Algo que los diferenciaba era su forma de ser con España.

.

Lovino era enojón, no soportaba que Antonio lo tocara, que lo abrazara que estuviera cerca de él. Además que siempre lo estaba golpeando…pero aún así el italiano esperaba ansioso esas muestras de afecto.

Con Alejandro era más fácil mostrar cariño. Pero era más difícil llegar a él. Alejandro no se alejaba de los abrazos de Antonio…ni tampoco los esperaba. Y a veces actuaba como si no le importara

.

Algo que ambos sabían. Tanto Lovino como Alejandro es que cada uno tenía su lugar y nadie iba a resignarse por el cariño del español.

El problema era ¿Quién estaba primero?... ¿Lovino o Alejandro?... ¿México o Romano?

A veces Alejandro solia pensar que era Romano…Antonio era siempre una dulzura con él. El mexicano casi podía apostar que nunca le había gritado ni se había molestado con él. En cambio México sabía de lo que España era capaz estando de mal humor.

.

Sabía muy bien cómo manejar la ira española. Sabía que decir y hacer en esos momentos.

Esos momentos en que los verdes ojos de Antonio se oscurecían con rabia. Cuando sus manos temblaban y las ansias de matar se hacían presentes.

¿Cuántas veces no se había enfrentado a un España rabioso?

Pero eso lo hacía sentir bien ya que nadie…**nadie**, conocía al verdadero Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

_Solo yo_

_._

El sabía que la única nación a parte de el en presenciar la ira de ese antiguo imperio era Arthur.

Sabía que ellos tuvieron sus peleas cuando eran más jóvenes. Pero incluso aunque Arthur hubiera visto furioso al castaño. No lo había visto en toda su gloria.

Nadie había visto lo que Alejandro vio.

.

Por que aunque Inglaterra desquiciaba al español, esa ira no era nada comparada a la que España dejo caer en México cuando este declaro su independencia.

Por eso simplemente sonreía cuando Lovino le lanzaba esas sonrisas llenas de superioridad, donde claramente le decía que Antonio era una persona diferente con él, pero eso era algo que al mexicano no le importaba.

Por qué el prefería mil veces ver la faceta oscura del español a ver la careta que portaba todos los días.

Es por eso le respondía con otra sonrisa a Lovino, pero claro que aun así lo sacaba de sus casillas, por eso un día al iniciar uno de los descansos en una de las juntas a las que lamentablemente tenía que asistir tomo al italiano mayor de un brazo y lo alejo del grupo, para solo dirigirle unas cuantas palabras.

.

.

-puede que todas sus sonrisas te las dedique a ti, puede que incluso jamás se haya enojado contigo, pero quiero que sepas que soy **yo** quien conoce su verdadero rostro y no solo una máscara que le muestra a todo el mundo..

.

.

El italiano se quedó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión y con una ira desquiciante, pero para cuando reacciono el mexicano ya se encontraba en medio de Rusia y Estados Unidos, con una sonrisa en todo su rostro.

Lovino se arrastró hasta llegar con Antonio para solo darse cuenta que este no dejaba de mirar al latino ser arrastrado por dos potencias.

-¿Qué miras bastardo?-pregunto el castaño menor

Nunca había visto el rostro del español tan duro, tan seco como se mostraba en esos momentos. Sus labios eran una línea y sus manos estaban en puños, mientras veía como Alejandro se alejaba con el americano y el ruso.

Antonio se giró hasta donde estaba el y antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Romano una sonrisa rápidamente se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Qué te parece si compramos unos churros para merendar?-canturreo el español volviendo rápidamente a su forma de ser.

Mientras se alejaba tarareando una canción en su lengua.

.

.

_Puede que todas sus sonrisas te las dedique a ti, que incluso jamás se haya enojado contigo, pero quiero que sepas que soy __**yo**__ quien conoce su verdadero rostro y no solo una máscara que le muestra a todo el mundo._

_._

_._

Las palabras del mexicano retumbaron en su cabeza. Era cierto el jamás había visto a España furioso y la mirada que este tenía antes de verlo era una novedad para el italiano.

.

.

_Soy __**yo**__ quien conoce su verdadero rostro y no solo una máscara que le muestra a todo el mundo._

_._

_._

_Soy __**yo**__ quien conoce su verdadero rostro y no solo una máscara_

_._

_._

_Soy __**yo**__ quien conoce su verdadero rostro_

_._

_._

_Soy __**yo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La mirada de Romano se oscureció por un momento al caer en cuenta de las palabras dichas por el mexicano.

Pero aun así una sonrisa se extendió por todo su rostro, y en cuanto el mexicano entro a la sala de juntas le susurró al oído.

.

.

-puede que seas tú quien lo conozcas realmente, pero soy **yo** quien vive con él, el que lo besa a él, con quien él duerme.

.

.

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se alejó hasta sentarse con el español dejando al mexicano para en medio del salón, con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados.

Este no se movió de su lugar hasta que Rusia lo tomo de los brazos y lo llevo a su lugar sentándose a su lado izquierdo, mientras que en el derecho se encontraba Estados Unidos bebiendo rápidamente un refresco.

En todo el transcurso de la junta mientras Alemania intentaba poner orden el mexicano se quedó encerrado entre las potencias mundiales que eran Estados Unidos y Rusia, los cuales habían dejado de poner atención a la junta por comenzar a discutir sobre quien era mejor para Alejandro, y este último intentando no mirar como España jugaba con Romano y este gritaba que lo dejara en paz.

.

Ese día ni Romano ni México habían salido ganadores, si bien es cierto que el latino conocía la verdadera forma de ser del español, Antonio no estaba a su lado. Lovino quien tenía a España todo para él no lo conocía realmente.

Ninguno tenía al español por completo, y eso era algo que los mataba lentamente.

.

* * *

Okey termine de escribirlo! al fin! jajaja ya tenía meses con este trabajo y nada mas no podía terminarlo. de verdad mil disculpas por desaparecer por emmm... casi 4 meses? ya se, ya se, no tengo excusa...bueno en realidad si tengo y esa es la facultad me tenia hasta la madre :p jajajaja demasiadas tareas, demasiados trabajos finales. pero ya tengo vacaciones! y podre subir mas rapido...o al menos eso espero :p

ya se que tengo un fic pendiente de actualizacion, pero es que mi musa se escapo osea la musa de ese fic, y ya no supe como acomodar las ideas, pero intentare continuarlo de verdad!

pero aqui les traigo este pequeño fic echo con todo mi amor para ustedes y bueno espero que de verdad les guste y me dejen muy bonitos reviews como siempre!

besos

Addi Winchester.


End file.
